1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to folding chairs and in particular to a chair that folds compactly in a controlled fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs presently used in business environments for occasional use are available in several types of configurations. These configurations are chiefly known by the nature of how the chairs are efficiently stored when not in use.
In the past, one type of chair (type 1) could fold by having the front and rear legs compress together along with the seat. The back is formed as part of the front legs that extend upward. An example of this type of design is illustrated by a chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,906 B2 to Haney. This type of chair is stored when folded in an upright position and stacked horizontally next to one another. Trollies exist to contain a number of this type of folding chair together and transport them to the place where needed.
Another occasional chair configuration (type 2) stacks vertically for storage. Each chair is designed such that the legs can fit over the seat so the chairs can stack over each other. Multiple stacks can be transported on trollies for set-up. An example of this type of chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,696 to Newhouse. The stacks vary in height and verticality depending on the design. Since Type 2 chairs do not compress they are often made to higher quality standards, are heavier in weight, and are used in a wider range of contract environments.
Type 1 and Type 2 chairs represent the majority of contract market occasional seating configurations. There are numerous designs available within each category. More recently, an alternate configuration (Type 3) was created in which the chairs have wheels and nest together horizontally for storage. This approach is commonly used in retail shopping carts typically found at grocery stores, etc. It is represented by the Dance chair by KI. These chairs are stored by wheeling them together in compact rows.